Neo Politan/Quotes
Character Introduction Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard :Rachel: Care to join me for a little diversion? :Neo: ............ Hazama Honoka :Hazama: I'd like to avoid any pointless combat, but... :Neo: ............ :Hazama: It does seem you came prepared. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: Let's go, Neo! Keep up with me! :Neo: ............ Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Neo: ............ :Terumi (Susano'o): You are a blight. Begone, illusionist. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Hah! You ready to do this?! :Neo: ............ :Yosuke: Uh... Anyone there? Helloooo... Chie Satonaka :Chie: Time to work up an appetite! :Neo: ............ Teddie :Teddie: Here I go! I'll show ya what I'm made of, Neo-chan! :Neo: ............ Under Night In-Birth Mika Returna :Mika: You just stay back and leave them to me! I've got this! :Neo: ............ Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: The opening act is all yours, young lady. :Neo: ............ RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: I'll show you what Crescent Rose and I can do! :Neo: ............ Blake Belladonna :Blake: You do what you want, I'll do what I want. :Neo: ............ Yang Xiao Long :Yang: OK, let's call this a temporary truce. Watch my back. :Neo: ............ Victory Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard :Neo: ............ :Rachel: Well, that was hardly a diversion at all. Hazama Honoka :Neo: ............ :Hazama: Oh dear. That really WAS pointless. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: There. It all worked out. :Neo: ............ :Celica: Neo? Where'd you go? Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Neo: ............ :Terumi (Susano'o): Your tricks make mockery of my absolution. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: Heheh! We're a perfect team! :Neo: ............ :Yosuke: I mean... Aren't we? Chie Satonaka :Chie: Appetite worked up! Now let's go get some meat! :Neo: ............ Teddie :Teddie: What'd you think Neo-chan? Were you watching me? :Neo: ............ :Teddie: What the--?! She's gone! Under Night In-Birth Mika Returna :Mika: Nyuh? That went way faster than I thought. :Neo: ............ Hilda the Paradox :Neo: ............ :Hilda: Is that all? You didn't even reach the climax. RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: You get it now? Good will always prevail! :Neo: ............ Blake Belladonna :Blake: This makes more sense than trying to play nice. :Neo: ............ Yang Xiao Long :Neo: ............ :Yang: Knowing how good you are makes me like you even less... Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Rachel Alucard :Rachel: Our tea should be ready now. Join me, and I will reward you for your work. :Neo: ...... Hazama Honoka :Hazama: I've been underestimating you: You're GOOD. Do keep it up. I have some sleep to catch up on. :Neo: ...... Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Celica: You can't just take off on your own like that, Neo. Try to stick with me and Minerva so you don't get lost, okay? :Neo: ...... Yūki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Terumi (Susano'o): Your apparitions make light of my very presence! Death is kinder than you deserve. Your punishment shall be eternal! :Neo: ...... Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura :Yosuke: ...So are you, like, the quiet type? Oh man, don't tell me I said something to upset you! Heh... Agh... W-Well, it's cool, you don't have to talk if you don't want! :Neo: ...... Chie Satonaka :Chie: So, what do you like to eat, Neo-chan? You're so skinny... Are you sure you're eating right? You know what they say, those who laugh at meat will one day cry at meat! :Neo: ...... Teddie :Teddie: What are you doing after this, Neo-chan? How about you and I go on a date to Junes? Or we can go eat at Aiya, if you want! :Neo: ...... Under Night In-Birth Mika Returna :Mika: Huh? I won before I even realized it. What in the world... Ah! Could it be... Have I awakened to a new, hidden power...!? :Neo: ...... Hilda the Paradox :Hilda: You might've taken this a little TOO seriously. You put them to bed before the main act. :Neo: ...... RWBY Ruby Rose :Ruby: Just remember this. No evil, no enemy will defeat me. We WILL stop it, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! :Neo: ...... Blake Belladonna :Blake: I don't know what you're really after, and I don't care. When you finally turn on me, I won't show you any mercy. :Neo: ...... Yang Xiao Long :Yang: I don't know how you did it but you managed to impress me. That'll make defeating you in the future all the sweeter. :Neo: ...... Category:Quotes